Movable assemblies are common in many mechanical apparatuses. For example in electronics devices, form factors involving movable body parts are popular. Such form factors may take advantage of sliding, rotational, tilting, swiveling, telescopic, or other type of movement, or a combination of them. The general advantage of such form factors is their ability to provide different operating positions for different situations. For example a device may be configured to provide a compact position in which a device is convenient to store, or use with basic functionalities, and an extended position in which additional user interface capabilities are exposed and accessible to the user.